Season 4
Veteran DCC's Justine Phillips (5th year, GL, Pro Bowl) Nicole Hamilton (5th year, GL) Sarah Gourley (5th year, GL) Trisha Trevino (5th year, GL) Brooke Sorensen (4th year) Tobie Percival (4th year) Abigail Klein (3rd year) Ally Traylor (3rd year) Kristen Gauthier (3rd year) Meagan Sharp (3rd year) Meredith Oden (3rd year) Tia Williams (3rd year) Amy Reese (2nd year) Brittany Evans (2nd year) Cassie Trammell (2nd year) Crystal Trevino (2nd year) Jordan Baum (2nd year) Jordan Chanley (2nd year) Kaitlin Ilseng (2nd year) Kelsi Reich (2nd year) Melissa Kellerman (2nd year) Michelle Keys (2nd year) Sydney Durso (2nd year) Whitney Isleib (2nd year) Rookie DCC's Ashton Torres Brandi Kilby Carey DePasquale Evan Anderson Jacqueline Bob Joannah Liad Malia Morales Meagan McVay Mia Greenhouse Sunni Cranfill Vanessa Jenkins Unsuccessful Candidates Jennifer Hernandez (Preliminaries) Nina Greenhouse (Preliminaries, Mia's sister) Elizabeth Perry (Semifinalist) Katie Schouten (Finalist) Lauren Castillo (Veteran cut) Kenley Minchew (Departure from training camp announced episode 4.4) Lacey Minchew (Departure from training camp announced episode 4.4) Rachel Buckmaster (Cut during training camp - episode 4.4) Cathleen Williams (Cut during training camp - episode 4.5) Margaret Martinez (Cut during training camp - episode 4.6) Megan Martinez (Cut during training camp - episode 4.6) Zoe Szekeres (Cut during training camp - episode 4.7) Ashley Kelly (Cut during training camp - episode 4.7) Grace Lee Sells (Cut during training camp - episode 4.8) Kaime O'Teter (Finalist, then belatedly invited to training camp in episode 4.5, before being cut during training camp - episode 4.8) Episodes 4.1 (1-hour episode) Summary Preliminary auditions take place at the Gaylord Texas (the new stadium is not ready, yet). Kelli does her introduction speech, and then preliminaries begin. Afterwards, Kelli, Judy, and Charlotte deliberate, and the board is revealed. Semifinals starts the next morning, and first Andrea Cowan and Megan Fox help teach them the sideline routine and the kickline, and then the girls perform for the judges. The judges subsequently deliberate, and then finalists are decided. Biography Kenley and Lacey Minchew Jennifer Hernandez Evan Anderson Rachel Buckmaster Confessionals End of Journey Jennifer Hernandez (Preliminaries) Nina Greenhouse (Preliminaries) Elizabeth Perry (Semifinals) 4.2 Summary Pre-finals session at Kitty Carter’s Dance Factory for some of the rookie candidates and veterans. Panel interviews follow this (Lauren says she makes the uniform, and the Minchews are asked about their pageant responsibilities). After a commercial break, finals begin in earnest at the Hilton Anatole for the 74 finalists. First are solos, and then they perform the choreography. Finals deliberations ensue, and 44 are invited to finals, with only one veteran cut Biography Ashton Torres Confessionals End of Journey Kaime O'Teter (Not invited to training camp… for now) Katie Schouten (Not invited to training camp) Lauren Castillo (Veteran cut) 4.3 Summary First meeting of the 44 training camp candidates at Valley Ranch: everyone is seated according to how they scored at auditions. They also announce that each rookie candidate has a veteran big sister. The show then jumps to the first rehearsal of week 1, without any office visits occurring. Next, they go to the Cooper Clinic for a body fat analysis using a body scanner. After this, the show returns to another week 1 rehearsal at Valley Ranch, which concludes with three being called in for office visits. Biography Grace Lee Sells Confessionals Office Visits Ashley Kelly Lacey Minchew Cathleen Williams 4.4 Summary Ashley Kelly and Cathleen Williams have a private clinic with Kitty Carter at Valley Ranch. Then the cheerleaders go for uniform fittings at Valley Ranch. Jay Johnson then leads the first power squad session of the season (sit-ups, push-ups, and two-mile run). The episode continues with a week 3 dance rehearsal at Valley Ranch (with the departure of the Minchews announced) and the first jump splits. Confessionals Office Visits Grace Lee Sells Cathleen Williams (2) Rachel Buckmaster End of Journey Kenley and Lacey Minchew (exit from training camp announced by Kelli) Rachel Buckmaster (41 left) 4.5 Summary The episode starts with a brief scene Grace working out with Jay Johnson during week 4 of training camp. Afterwards, it’s time for rookie makeovers at Premier Atelier Salon. The team then goes bungie jumping/free falling with Jay Johnson. Next is a week 4 Valley Ranch dance rehearsal (and Kaime O’Teter is belatedly invited to training camp due to the Minchews leaving), and one more cut is made. Confessionals Office Visits Kaime O’Teter Mia Greenhouse Cathleen Williams (3) End of Journey Cathleen Williams (41 left) 4.6 Summary It’s week 6 of training camp, and the episode starts with Justine helping Kaime learn the dances. Kaime then goes to the salon for her own personal uniform fitting and makeover. It then jumps to a week 6 jump split clinic for seven training camp candidates at Valley Ranch, led by Meredith Oden and Kristen Gauthier. After this, it is the cameo photoshoot at Valley Ranch. The episode concludes with a Valley Ranch dance rehearsal and two more cuts. Confessionals Office Visits Margaret Martinez Kaime O’Teter (2) Megan Martinez End of Journey Margaret Martinez Megan Martinez (39 left) 4.7 Summary Episode begins with a rehearsal with Kelli, Judy, and Kitty Carter during week 7 of training camp. After the break, the girls tour the new Cowboys stadium with Charlotte, Kelli, and Judy, including the new locker room. The episode concludes with a week 7 Valley Ranch rehearsal, with two more cuts. Confessionals Office Visits Zoe Szekeres Joannah Liad Ashley Kelly (2) End of Journey Zoe Szekeres Ashley Kelly (37 left) 4.8 (1-hour episode) Summary It’s week 8 and time for the final studio rehearsal at Valley Ranch, which starts with everyone getting to try on their boots. Then it’s time for dancing, followed by the final cuts of the season. Then, it shows a scene of some of the veterans spending time by the pool at the apartment complex many of them live at together. Afterwards is a field practice at Coppell High School (the new stadium is not yet ready). That night, Kelli announces the team by saying they will go back to Valley Ranch for office visits, and announce they need to see in the office… no one, because she’s looking at the 2009 squad. Then they do go back to Valley Ranch and tour their new lockers. After this, the next event is the taking of the squad photograph. They then perform at the Family and Friends rehearsal, which is at University of Texas-Arlington this year, where they reveal the squad photo. Finally, it’s gameday at the new football stadium. Confessionals Office Visits Jacqueline Bob/Meagan McVay Grace Lee Sells (2) Kaime O’Teter (3) End of Journey Grace Lee Sells Kaime O’Teter Final Confessional Count Miscellaneous Retired Cheerleaders Appearing Megan Fox Other * This is the first season to take place in the new Cowboys stadium. * This season, each training camp candidate has a "big sister" assigned to them. While this does not receive much focus, it appears that when people are called into the office, their big sisters wait with them, beforehand. * Jacqueline Bob and Mia Greenhouse are the longest tenured rookies from this season, each staying for five years. Category:Seasons